


your fucking rescue dog

by pinkejessman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bottom Dennis, M/M, Petplay, it's dennis putting the leash on mac and calling him a bitch so, let's just have a nice time, let's not pretend its anything other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkejessman/pseuds/pinkejessman
Summary: His fingers clench in Mac’s hair but the reality of the situation is that Dennis has a leash and Mac has a collar and there’s something really fucked up about the way it makes Mac okay with getting fucked so hard he gags. Dennis has always had this weird dynamic with dogs.





	

There’s probably a story that leads to this, but Mac can’t remember it through his ragged breathing. Everything is a blur of beer and Dennis leering too close to his face, this wild look in his eye softened so slightly by the fan of his eyelashes. That’s a look that stops Mac where he stands every time, shorts out his brain just a little with everything implied in the cold blue of his gaze, the gleam of his teeth. So he can’t remember all the details that led to him kneeling on Dennis’s bed like this, shaking from the way Dennis is sucking on the tender spot of his neck, but Dennis always knows the things that Mac doesn’t. He’s trying so hard to stay still for this, to be good, but Dennis also has a hand on the inside of his thigh, rubbing slow circles, and he can’t help it. He whines, “Dennis,” in the exact way that Dennis hates and gets bit, hard. “Dude, c’mon.”

“We’re just getting warmed up,” Dennis points out, annoyed huff of breath tickling across the bruise rising to Mac’s skin. “Calm down. You look pathetic.” He pulls away to grab Mac’s chin, turning his head sharply so their eyes meet. The look is back, Dennis’s grin wide as he considers all that’s here before him. Mac shivers.

He closes his eyes when Dennis leans in, lips so close he can feel the kiss before it actually happens, and that’s when he really can’t breathe because something is choking him and god fucking damn it, why did he think Dennis would be normal. This is his own fault, really.

“Is that the collar from your fucking rescue dog scam?” he wheezes, and Dennis winces almost imperceptibly and fiddles with the buckle. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing? You’re gonna like it.” He fiddles with something at Mac’s throat and pulls, hard enough that Mac follows his hand without thinking too much about it. Sometimes that’s the best way to go when Dennis gets an idea. Dennis hasn’t stopped grinning when he clips the matching leash onto the collar and wraps it around his hand. “You like being good for me, don’t you?” His other hand cups Mac’s cheek for a second before dropping, and Mac doesn’t know what to do.

“Yeah,” he says. He can breathe again but his voice is still raspy. “Yeah.” There’s something burning in his chest, filthy and exciting.

“Of course you do.” Dennis moves away, leans back on the bed. It’s his bed, which means the camera is definitely on, which means there’s gonna be evidence of how easily Mac can be pulled in and pushed around. He doesn’t mind as much as he should. There’s also gonna be evidence of how nice Dennis looks stretched out like this, just waiting. He tugs at the leash and Mac falls forward on his hands and knees, mouth hanging open. 

It’s natural as anything to lean down and run his tongue over the tip of Dennis’s dick, to take a few deep breaths and just go for it. He hasn’t sucked anyone off in a long time but he still remembers how to do it right, how to open his throat enough that Dennis can just shove his head down and set the pace. His fingers clench in Mac’s hair but the reality of the situation is that Dennis has a leash and Mac has a collar and there’s something really fucked up about the way it makes Mac okay with getting fucked so hard he gags. Dennis has always had this weird dynamic with dogs, between the way he kicks them around and the way he kicks the unlucky asshole who gets stuck in the cage for Chardee MacDennis. Mac’s always liked them. He wonders if that’s what’s going on here, if he’s the dog right now, and it doesn’t disgust him. It should. 

When Dennis yanks him back he chokes and ends up with wet eyes and drool down his face. Dennis looks at him like he’s amazing for it and touches Mac’s chin with two fingers. Mac’s chest heaves. “Please, Dennis,” he says. He’s not even sure what he’s asking for. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Dennis assures him, spit slicked hand working between his own legs. Dennis doesn’t do this too often, it’s demeaning, but something in the way he moans and hitches his hips while Mac watches gives the impression that this is part of something bigger. Something manipulative in the way his legs move against the sheets and his hand clenches and pulls Mac with it. “Gonna let you fuck me open, you’re gonna like that, gonna-” and he stops to press down on his fingers and groan- “you’re gonna do whatever I want you to, aren’t you. You’re just waiting for me, Jesus, you’re my little bitch, aren’t you?”

They’re not really questions anymore. Mac’s mouth is dry. He knows what he is but it doesn’t help to have it said like that, with his hands frozen with indecision. He’s so hard it hurts inside his chest, and Dennis’s words aren’t doing anything to help. Neither is the sight of him, with heavy lidded eyes and legs spread. 

“Dennis…”

Dennis doesn’t say anything, just gives Mac another tug forwards so they’re pressed together, head to toe. Dick to dick, more importantly; Mac can feel his heart stop for a minute before he gets a handle on himself. And a hand on himself. Even his loose grip is enough to send something licking up his spine and he moans shamelessly into Dennis’s chest.

“No, no, no,” Dennis says, awkwardly kneeing Mac in the arm. “Don’t do that, baby, not allowed, just. Just fuck me, come on,” and he moves his hips just so, this beautiful way that tears away the last shred of his dignity before he honest to God whimpers and just does what he’s asked. 

He tries to think of the least sexy thing he can, just so he doesn’t come right there and end this all, (Dennis would have a field day with that, he’d never hear the end of it,) and that thing turns out to be Cricket getting banged by the alley dogs, because fuck brain associations. It doesn’t do anything to help, Dennis is still so tight around him, but he manages to actually get a rhythm down so it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters right now, it’s all just Dennis and the pressure around his neck and Dennis and warm and Dennis, around him and beneath him and in complete control.

Mac’s wet eyes well over. He crashes his face into Dennis’s chest because this absolutely cannot happen. Dennis’s dick is sliding against his stomach, Dennis has a hand stroking the back of his neck in such a contrast to the sharp tugging from his fist, and it’s messing with Mac’s head. 

“Shhh,” Dennis says, but Mac can’t stop the noises ripping out of him. “It’s okay, baby, you’re doing so good, look at you.” And Mac looks at himself, a good look, and he shudders and heat pools in him, and he doesn’t know who he is right now but he likes it. “Good boy.”

There’s a finger between the collar and his throat. There’s nothing to do but reach down and stroke Dennis in that way that he just loves until he’s writhing and Mac is at his mercy. He comes when Dennis tells him to.

Dennis chokes him and his brain turns into a million colors, and when he comes back to himself Dennis is still warm and smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was commissioned by voorhees1980.tumblr.com and frankly I'm glad because not enough people are talking about what a pathetic sub Mac is??? If you want me to pay me to write some more of that to share with the world, I'm @noajosef on twitter.


End file.
